Just
by BlueShyShy
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menjalin persahabatan selama lima tahun. Namun apa jadinya jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki perasaan lebih dari sahabat? Lalu bagaimana nasib persahabatan mereka setelah kedatangan Krystal? Akankah Jongin memilih mempertahankan persahabatannya atau sebaliknya? It's Kaistal Fanfic. GS for Kyungsoo. DLDR. DON'T BASH ME PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

"Jongin!"

Seseorang yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Jongin mendapati seorang gadis bermata bulat menghampirinya. Gadis itu sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa, Soo?"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Soo' atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Jongin. Jongin membacanya dengan perlahan. Disana tertulis bahwa akan ada lomba dance yang diselenggarakan di pusat kota.

"Cepatlah! Pendaftaran sebentar lagi ditutup!"

.

.

.

 _BluMun_Baby present_

 _'Just'_

 _Rate : T_

 _GenderSwitch for Kyungsoo. Kaistal, slight Kaisoo._

 _Cast :_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Jung Soojung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi? Apa memalukan?" Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia baru saja selesai perform.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau hebat seperti biasanya," Kyungsoo tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya yang tentunya dibalas senyum juga oleh Jongin. Beberapa penonton, terutama wanita, masih memperhatikan Jongin. Mungkin mereka masih terpukau dengan penampilan Jongin tadi.

"Aku yakin kau menang, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sedikit merona melihat senyum Jongin tadi.

"Ayo kita beli es krim disana. Aku haus sekali," Jongin langsung menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merona. Untung Jongin tak melihat.

Sesampainya di kedai es krim mereka memesan dua es krim, rasa coklat untuk Jongin dan green tea untuk Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha. Soo. Kau menggodaku ya?" Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. 'Menggoda bagaimana?'

Ibu jari Jongin tiba-tiba mengusap lembut ujung bibir Kyungsoo. "Kau masih saja makan dengan tidak benar, Soo. Kau pasti mau aku membersihkan ujung bibirmu kan? Atau kau mau kucium?"

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Jaga ucapanmu," Kyungsoo sangat malu. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengatakan hal frontal begitu di depan umum? Bagaimana jika ada yang dengar?

"Aigoo, Soo. Jangan berteriak begitu. Telingaku sakit tahu. Jika aku tuli aku tak bisa mendengar suara indahmu lagi."

"Jongin-ah. Sudah kubilang jaga ucapanmu."

Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sangat kesal dengan sahabatnya. Sahabat? Ya. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang sahabat. kadang orang suka salah mengira mereka sepasang kekasih. Sejujurnya mereka cukup cocok menjadi pasangan kekasih. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memiliki beberapa perbedaan yang bisa saling melengkapi. Contohnya, Kyungsoo handal dalam hal memasak dan Jongin handal dalam menghabiskan masakan Kyungsoo. Tinggi Jongin 184 dan tinggi Kyungsoo 174. Sangat pas untuk saling berpelukan bukan?

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya asal. Ia kesal karena Jongin selalu melontarkan candaan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo merona. Bersahabat selama 5 tahun nyatanya membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada namja berkulit tan itu. Namun tidak dengan sebaliknya. Jongin selalu menganggap Kyungsoo adik kecil yang harus ia jaga.

Secara mendadak, Kyungsoo merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jongin?

"Jongin. Lepaskan."

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Jongin. Banyak yang melihat."

"Biar saja," Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tolong lepaskan Jongin. Kita seperti sepasang kekasih tahu."

"Kan hanya 'seperti'."

Lagi-lagi Jongin seperti ini. Menyakitinya tanpa Jongin sadari.

"Baiklah Jongin. Aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu."

Pelukan Jongin perlahan mengendur dan pada akhirnya terlepas. Ada rasa tak rela di hati Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sering mendapat _skinship_ dari Jongin. Tapi ingat. Mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat.

/

Sudah terhitung seminggu sejak kejadian Kyungsoo ngambek. Sudah seminggu pula sejak kemenangan Jongin. Ya. Namja tan itu berhasil meraih juara 1.

Ini adalah hari minggu dan Kyungsoo berencana datang ke rumah Jongin. Ia sudah memasak beberapa makanan.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja mandi mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Mencari baju yang cocok untuknya. 15 menit kemudian ia langsung mematut diri di depan kaca. Gadis berpipi tembam itu mengambil kosmetiknya dan mulai berdandan. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot berdandan? Kenapa aku memakai dress ini? Sudah seperti akan kencan saja."

Kyungsoo buru-buru menghapus dandanannya dan menggantinya dengan bedak tipis. Ia juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja dan celana panjang.

"Selesai. Ini baru Kyungsoo-nya Jongin," Kyungsoo agak merona mendengar ia menyebut namanya seolah milik Jongin.

Ting! Tong!

Kyungsoo saat ini berdiri di depan rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim. Pintu besar di depannya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang maid di rumah itu.

"Oh, Nona Kyungsoo. Silahkan masuk," ucap maid itu sopan. Kyungsoo membalas perlakuan maid itu dengan senyum hatinya dan melangkah masuk.

"Kyungsoo! Akhirnya kau datang juga," pekik seseorang.

"Ne, Eomma. Apa Jongin ada?" Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumnya. Dia memang lebih senang memanggil Eomma Jongin dengan sebutan Eomma juga

"Selalu saja mencari Jongin. Tak bisakah kau kesini karena ku?" Eomma Jongin berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sangat lucu.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cengiran, "Hehe. Lain kali akan kuusahakan."

"Dasar anak remaja. Kenapa kalian tak pacaran saja sih? Kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Umur kalian juga sudah cukup."

'Aku juga ingin begitu, Eomma. Tapi Jongin tidak. Aku hanya seorang adik baginya.'

"Kami ini sahabat, Eomma. Tak akan berubah sampai kapan pun."

'Tak bisa berubah, lebih tepatnya.'

"Aigoo. Sayang sekali. Ya sudah, cepatlah naik. Suruh Jongin istirahat. Dia sudah berlatih sejak semalam."

Eomma Jongin langsung beranjak dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Eomma Jongin meminta Kyungsoo menjalin kasih dengan Jongin. Sudah berkali-kali dan selalu berakhir dengan Eomma Jongin yang langsung pergi begitu ia selesai bicara.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan menaiki tangga. Menuju kamar Jongin.

"Jongin. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu ia masuk kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak seenaknya saja masuk kamar orang. Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka lebar jadi Kyungsoo bisa langsung masuk.

"Latihan," Jongin menjawab singkat. Dia tidak bermaksud mengacuhkan Kyungsoo. Ia memang begini jika sedang latihan dance. Serius dan fokus. Itu adalah salah satu poin yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Kau sudah berlatih semalaman," Jongin menoleh seolah bertanya 'Darimana kau tahu?'

"Eomma yang bilang. Duduklah. Aku bawa makanan untukmu."

Mendengar kata 'makanan', Jongin langsung dengan menurut duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Di depan meja yang tersedia di kamar Jongin.

"Hmmm. Masakanmu selalu enak, Soo. Besok calon istriku harus sepertimu."

Ucapan Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa ini artinya Kyungsoo adalah tipe idealnya?

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin-ah?"

"Calon istriku harus banyak belajar darimu. Belajar memasak, mengerti kebiasaanku, dan banyak lagi. Kau harus mengajari calon istriku nanti. Okay?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Tentu saja tanpa Jongin lihat karena namja itu kembali asik dengan makanannya.

'Kenapa aku harus mengajari gadis lain agar sepertiku? Kenapa tidak aku saja sekalian yang mendampingimu kelak? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Jongin.'

"Ah ya. Kenapa kau berlatih keras? Apa ada lomba lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya mengalihkan kesedihannya.

"Eum. Besok sabtu."

"Aa. Jangan marahi aku. Aku janji ini yang terakhir," Jongin menyela Kyungsoo yang tampak akan berbicara. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar Jongin. Mereka ini sudah ada di tingkat 3 SHS. Sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus. Seharusnya Jongin lebih fokus belajar.

"Itu perlombaan besar, Soo. Seluruh sekolah di Seoul akan berpartisipasi. Jika aku menang, aku bisa masuk ke sekolah seni manapun yang aku mau," Jongin berkata memelas sambil menunjuk sebuah brosur yang tergeletak di kasurnya.

Kyungsoo melihat brosur itu. Memang benar event besar karena itu memang bukan hanya lomba dance. Tapi juga lomba menyanyi dan bermain musik. Itulah yang membuat Jongin berlatih begitu keras. Ia memang hebat soal dance, tapi lawannya besok bukan hanya dancer. Bagaimana jika ia kalah dengan seorang penyanyi, mungkin?

"Baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu. Tapi ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu fokuslah belajar."

Jongin yang kegirangan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo memang kaget, tapi ia memberanikan diri membalas pelukan Jongin. Kali ini justru Jongin yang kaget. Pasalnya, selama ini Kyungsoo jarang sekali membalas pelukannya. Biasanya ia akan berteriak di telinga Jongin.

"Gomawo, Soo."

"Tahu begini aku tak usah memberitahumu tentang lomba minggu lalu," sesal Kyungsoo.

"Eyy. Jangan menyesal begitu. Aku kan menang."

"Tapi kau jadi kelelahan. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Jongin tersenyum. Ia sangat senang jika Kyungsoo perhatian padanya.

"Tidak akan. Selama Soo ku ada disini."

Merasa sedang digoda, Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukan mereka yang memang belum lepas sejak tadi.

"Ya! Berhentilah menggodaku."

/

Hari sabtu pun tiba. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di gedung perlombaan. Seharusnya mereka berangkat bersama teman yang lain, tapi Jongin bilang ia ingin berangkat berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah daftar ulang, mereka mencari teman-teman yang lain. Beruntung mereka berangkat cukup awal. Jadi tidak susah mencari teman-teman mereka

30 menit lagi lomba dimulai. Jongin mendapat nomor urut 12 dari 102 peserta. Ia cukup gugup sebenarnya. Jongin memutuskan untuk berlatih sekali lagi. Ia menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Aku mau latihan sekali lagi. Temani aku, ne?" Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia sudah sering melihat Jongin menari. Tapi tetap saja ia terpesona. Kemampuan Jongin itu memang sangat luar biasa. Ia bisa saja menjadi dancer terkenal atau mungkin menjadi _trainee_ di salah satu agensi ternama.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan dancenya.

"Kau dengar itu, Soo? Ada yang bernyanyi."

Kyungsoo yang tak mendengar apapun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kemarilah. Kau akan mendengarnya," Jongin dengan cepat menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya. Namun bukan suara nyanyian yang Kyungsoo dengar melainkan suara detak jantung Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat mengagumi dada bidang Jongin. Sangat pas untuk dijadikan sandaran. Bukannya mencari tahu nyanyian siapa, Kyungsoo malah menyamankan dirinya di dekapan Jongin.

"Ah. Itu dia," Jongin berseru seraya melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat itu, Soo. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Suaranya juga indah."

Kyungsoo cukup jengah dengan namja tan itu. Setelah memuji wajah dan suara gadis itu, Jongin diam mematung dan menatap kagum gadis itu.

'Aku sudah bersamanya selama lima tahun, tapi aku tak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti itu.'

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin dengan dunianya.

'Siapa gadis itu? Baru bertemu beberapa menit saja sudah bisa membuat Jongin melupakanku,' Kyungsoo terus menggerutu dalam hatinya. Ia keluar dari gedung dan duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia disana. Gerutuan Kyungsoo terus berlanjut tanpa peduli dengan perlombaan di dalam.

TBC...

Annyeoong! Kenalin, author baru = BluMun_Baby imnida! Jangan nanya nama asli (siapa juga yang mau nanya). Btw ini ff pertama dan langsung Kaistal. Blumun lagi kobam sama berita Jongen dating sama Krystal dan gatau kenapa malah kepikiran bikin ff ini. Buat Kaisoo shipper jangan bash Blumun plis. Kaisoo itu bias pertama dan kedua Blumun di EXO tapi Blumun juga ngebias Krystal dan mereka malah terlibat dalam cinta segitiga gini. Kan Blumun jadi serba salah mau ngeship siapa. Segini dulu curhatan Blumun. Kalau mau boleh tinggalin jejak di ff abal-abal ini. Tapi kalo mau jadi pembaca gelap yang segelap kulit Jongen juga gakpapa. Hahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak 15 menit yang lalu Jongin selalu melihat halaman rumahnya dari jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai berjalan melewati halaman rumah Jongin. Segera setelah itu Jongin melesat turun ke ruang depan. Baru saja gadis itu berniat mengetuk, pintu besar di depannya terbuka sendiri dan memunculkan wajah Jongin yang dipenuhi senyuman.

"Kajja."

Jongin langsung menarik gadis itu ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

 _BluMun_Baby present_

 _'Just'_

 _Rate : T_

 _GenderSwitch for Kyungsoo & Baekhyun. Kaistal, slight Kaisoo._

 _Cast :_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Jung Soojung_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tok... tok... tok...

Baekhyun, Eomma Jongin yang mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk segera berjalan ke ruang depan.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

"Ne Eomma. Ada apa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah datang tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang."

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk dan kembali bertanya.

"Tadi Eomma melihat Jongin ke ruang depan. Setelah itu ia masuk bersama seorang gadis. Eomma pikir itu kau."

Pikiran Kyungsoo mulai meliar. 'Gadis? Apa Jongin yang membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu? Dia saja tak pernah membukakan pintu untukku.'

"Eomma. Aku akan ke atas. Memastikan siapa gadis itu."

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju kamar Jongin. Bagaimana jika benar gadis yang ada di kamar Jongin adalah gadis yang kemarin? Tapi mereka baru saja kenal. Jongin tak mungkin membawa masuk orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Biasanya ia langsung masuk saja. Tapi mengingat saat ini ada orang lain di dalam sana, ia berusaha bersikap lebih sopan. Namun karena Jongin tak kunjung menjawab dan pintu di depannya tak kunjung terbuka, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Jongin.

Krieett...

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berusaha menahan liquid bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat sahabatnya dengan orang asing sedang saling melempar senyum dengan mata yang saling memandang. Sekali lagi. Pandangan itu sangat berbeda dengan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," lirih Kyungsoo. Kedua insan itu sepertinya terlalu asik dengan dunianya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia lebih peka dibanding Jongin. Buru-buru gadis itu berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat pada Kyungsoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo," gadis itu menyapa Kyungsoo dengan penuh senyum. Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyum tipis. Beruntung ia masih bisa mengontrol otot matanya agar tak menangis.

"Oh. Kyung. Kapan kau sampai?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar, "Sejak kalian berdua saling tatap."

"Eyy. Siapa yang saling tatap?" tanya Jongin malu-malu. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihatnya. 'Ini bukan Jongin,' batinnya.

"Memang di kamar ini ada siapa lagi selain kalian berdua, hah?"

Sangat terlihat jelas ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat kesal dan nada bicaranya yang sangat ketus. Namun kenapa Jongin bersikap biasa saja?

"Ehem. Maaf. Apa kau kekasihnya Jongin?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

'Ya. Aku kekasihnya dan sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini!' batin Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Bukan. Aku hanya temannya."

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau kekasihnya. Aku tak mau merusak hubungan orang," jelas Krystal sopan.

'Apa kau tak sadar? Kau sudah merusak hubungan persahabatan kami!'

"Ah ya. Kyung. Kenalkan. Dia Jung Soojung. Tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Krystal. Kau tahu? Kemarin dia yang mendapat juara 1. Suaranya sungguh indah. Sayangnya kau tak melihat. Dan kau tahu? Aku juara 2 nya. Kami hebat kan?"

"Yeah. Sangat hebat. Selamat Krystal-ssi."

Kyungsoo langsung pergi dari kamar Jongin setelah menaruh makanan buatannya di atas nakas.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah mau pulang?" tegur Baekhyun.

"Ne Eomma. Oh ya. Gadis yang bersama Jongin namanya Krystal. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Eomma akan punya anak gadis. Aku pergi dulu, Eomma."

Kyungsoo setengah berlari meninggalkan kediaman Kim. Tak menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Haish. Apa maksudnya? Aku kan sudah punya kau sebagai anak gadisku."

/

Semenjak hari itu, setiap hari Minggu Kyungsoo hanya datang ke rumah Jongin untuk membawakan makanan buatannya dan pulang begitu saja. Salah jika kalian mengira Kyungsoo menghindari Jongin. Justru Jonginlah yang seolah menghindari Kyungsoo. Setiap datang ke rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mendapati kamar Jongin yang kosong dan bau parfum yang menguar di seluruh kamarnya. Atau paling beruntung ya bertemu Jongin di depan rumahnya dengan dandanan rapi dan hanya berkata, "Aku akan bertemu Soo-ku. Sampai nanti."

Soo? Ya. Sejak beberapa minggu terakhir Jongin memanggil Krystal dengan panggilan 'Soo'. Panggilan yang sebelumnya dipakai olehnya dan mengganti panggilannya dengan 'Kyung'. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak keberatan dipanggil apa saja oleh Jongin. Tapi jika alasan mengganti nama panggilannya karena gadis lain, Kyungsoo jelas tak terima.

Hari ini Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah Jongin dan hanya mendapat kamar kosong lagi. Ia meletakkan makanannya di atas nakas dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sahabatnya. Mengenang kembali kebersamaannya dulu dengan Jongin. Disinilah tempat ia tidur saat ia belum punya rumah sendiri. Disinilah pertama kali Jongin memeluknya dengan begitu erat saat ia demam tinggi. Disinilah tempat dimana Kyungsoo harus berteriak di pagi hari untuk membangunkan sang empunya kamar. Dan disinilah ia melihat kedua orang itu saling menatap.

Tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening menuruni pipi mulusnya. Lalu disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan lain. Ia tak kuat jika harus seperti ini. Ia ingin Jonginnya yang dulu. Tak peduli jika hanya sebatas sahabat, asalkan Jongin hanya ada untuknya.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo buru-buru menghapus air matanya begitu Baekhyun masuk meskipun tahu itu sia-sia

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, Kyungie. Eomma tahu ini berat untukmu," Baekhyun segera merengkuh tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Bahu Kyungsoo langsung bergetar hebat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan 'Eomma'nya. Baekhyun sudah tahu jika Kyungsoo memang menyukai Jongin. Sejujurnya Baekhyun lebih setuju jika Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, Baekhyun juga tak memungkiri jika Krystal juga gadis baik. Ia tak salah disini karena memang tak tahu dengan perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun begitu pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Eum," Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih Eomma."

"Ne, Kyungie. Lain kali jangan pendam sendiri masalahmu. Kau bisa cerita pada Eomma."

"Ne. Eomma. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu Jongin."

Hari kelulusan tiba. Kyungsoo mendapat peringkat kedua. Kyungsoo memang cukup pintar di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Jongin? Kyungsoo tak terlalu peduli dengan peringkat namja itu.

Seluruh siswa dan orangtua berkumpul di gedung pertemuan. Akan ada beberapa siswa yang memberi pidato, termasuk Kyungsoo. Orangtua Kyungsoo tak bisa hadir di acara ini. Paman Kyungsoo yang menggantikan.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Silahkan maju."

Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju podium. Pidato Kyungsoo tak jauh beda dengan Junmyeon, si peringkat 1, tapi nada suara Kyungsoo sangat jauh berbeda dengan namja pemilik senyum angelic itu. Jika Junmyeon berpidato dengan penuh senyum bahagia, maka Kyungsoo berpidato dengan senyum pahit.

"... dan untuk Jongin. Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena selama ini sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik untukku. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu dimana pun aku berada."

Jongin yang sedari tadi melamun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia tersentak melihat sahabatnya di atas sana. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dan perkataan sahabatnya benar-benar ambigu. 'Seperti akan pergi jauh saja.'

"Kyungsoo," lirih Baekhyun yang sayangnya didengar Jongin.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo, Eomma?"

"Ah? Tak apa. Eomma hanya sedih melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo barusan."

Kyungsoo turun dari podium dan acara terus berlanjut. Begitu acara selesai, Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari gedung dan berniat segera pulang.

"Kyungsoo!" tanpa menoleh Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Selamat, Kyung. Kau benar-benar hebat. Seandainya Jongin sepertimu," ya, itu suara Baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat beri ucapan selamat pada sahabatmu."

"Ne. Selamat Kyungsoo-ah."

Hanya begitu saja? Tak ada embel-embel apapun? Jongin benar-benar berubah.

"Ya! Ucapan apa itu?" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menyenggol lengan Jongin.

"Tak apa, Eomma. Gomawo Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo berkata penuh senyuman. Kali ini senyum Kyungsoo terlamlau lebar. Baekhyun saja ngeri melihatnya.

"Eomma, Jongin, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong."

/

Tok... tok... tok...

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin. Ini memang bukan Hari Minggu. Tapi mereka sudah lulus sehingga Jongin pasti ada di rumahnya.

Pintu di depannya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Jongin yang begitu berantakan. Bukannya menyambut Kyungsoo, Jongin malah melewatinya begitu saja. Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Jongin sehingga namja itu berhenti. Kyungsoo tak mau Jongin pergi dalam keadaan kacau begitu.

"Lepaskan!"

Jongin menyentak tangan Kyungsoo kasar.

"Jongin? Kau ini kenapa?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil sedikit meringis.

"Aku harus pergi. Mian Kyung," Jongin sedikit melunak melihat Kyungsoo meringis.

"Tapi ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Nanti saja Kyung. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Soo-ku membutuhkanku," setelahnya Jongin berlalu dengan mobil mewahnya.

'Tapi aku Soo mu, Jongin. Aku juga membutuhkanmu.'

"Kyungsoo? Kau datang?" Baekhyun muncul dari dalam rumah dengan membawakan sebuah album foto.

"Bawalah ini bersamamu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menerima album itu dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Hiks... Eomma... aku... hiks... aku akan merindukan Eomma... hiks."

Lagi. Kyungsoo menangis dengan keras di pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Langkahmu sudah benar, Kyungsoo. Eomma akan mengunjungimu jika sempat."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Jika Baekhyun mengunjunginya, Jongin akan tahu keberadaannya.

"Tanpa Jongin tentunya. Dan Eomma tak akan memberitahu apapun tentangmu. Hanya mengatakan seperti yang kau minta," ucap Baekhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Eomma. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Sama-sama. Jika kau sudah sampai, beritahu Eomma. Sampaikan salam Eomma pada Eommamu juga ya," ucap Baekhyun seraya menghapus airmata Kyungsoo.

/

"Eomma. Kyungsoo mana?" Jongin baru saja kembali ke rumah dan tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di rumahnya.

"Sudah pergi," jawab Baekhyun ketus. Baekhyun masih fokus membaca majalahnya.

"Kemana? Ke rumahnya?"

"Ke Bandara."

"Untuk apa?"

"Meninggalkan kita tentu saja."

"Maksud Eomma? Meninggalkan bagaimana?"

"Dia akan pergi ke tempat dimana kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Paham?"

"Tapi kenapa Eomma? Apa salahku?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Kau pikir selama ini perbuatanmu itu tak menyakiti Kyungsoo? Dia mencintaimu Jongin! Mencintaimu sebagai namja. Dan kau dengan sangat tidak berperasaannya selalu meninggalkan dia dengan gadis lain. Sekarang lihat? Kyungsoo pergi dan kau tak akan bisa mengacuhkan dia lagi," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada suara yang begitu tinggi.

Jongin merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas. Ia baru saja kehilangan Krystal. Dan sekarang? Kyungsoo?

Jongin punya alasan kenapa ia selalu mementingkan Krystal dibanding Kyungsoo. Ya. Jongin memang mencintai Krystal. Tapi terlepas dari itu, Krystal ternyata mengidap sebuah penyakit. Umurnya memang hanya sebentar lagi dan ia meminta Jongin untuk selalu menemaninya di sisa hidupnya. Jongin adalah cinta pertama Krystal. Dan baru saja Krystal meninggalkannya dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Hal yang membuat Jongin tambah merasa bersalah adalah pesan terakhir Krystal.

' _Jagalah Kyungsoo. Aku tahu dia begitu mencintaimu. Dia gadis terkuat yang pernah kutemui._ '

Sekarang bagaimana cara Jongin untuk menjaga Kyungsoo jika gadis itu malah pergi?

"Kyungsoo masih menunggumu sampai pukul satu," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Awalnya ia tak akan memberitahu hal ini. Tapi melihat Jongin yang begitu terpuruk membuat Baekhyun sedikit melunak.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan demi seorang gadis.

/

Jongin kembali ke rumahnya dengan keadaan yang begitu parah. Penampilan acak-acakan dan pandangan mata kosong. Berjalan seolah mayat hidup.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak Eomma. Aku terlambat."

Baekhyun segera memeluk anak sematawayangnya itu. Jongin balas memeluk Eommanya dengan erat dan sedikit demi sedikit air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya.

"Hiks... Eomma..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Selebihnya hanya isakan yang keluar. Setelah Jongin lebih tenang, Baekhyun mengajak Jongin duduk.

"Jongin-ah. Sebelum Kyungsoo pergi dia menitipkan ini untukmu," Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Bacalah." Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

 _Annyeong Kim Jongin_

 _Saat kau menerima surat ini pasti aku sudah pergi._

 _Maaf jika aku terlalu mendramatisir begini. Hahaha._

 _Maaf jika aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Yang pasti sahabatmu yang cantik ini akan berada di tempat yang aman._

 _Jangan coba-coba mencariku, oke? Hahaha. Aku terlalu percaya diri kau akan mencariku._

 _Bagaimana dengan Krystal? Ah maksudku, SOO mu. Hihihi. Menggelikan menyebutnya begitu. Seperti aku memanggil diriku sendiri._

 _Kuharap kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang harmonis. Aku akan menunggu undangan pernikahanmu. Tapi jangan berharap aku datang. Hehehe._

 _Jagalah Soo mu dengan baik. Aku sudah merelakanmu untuknya._

 _Sahabatmu yang paling imut,_

 _Do KyungSoo_

Bahu Jongin kembali bergetar. Kedua gadis yang disayanginya meninggalkannya dengan sebuah pesan yang tak bisa Jongin kabulkan. Terlebih Kyungsoo. Kenapa ia baru sadar jika sahabatnya begitu besar mencintainya?

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo, Soojung."

/

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di dalam pesawat, seorang yeoja mungil sedang menatap sendu benda kotak di pengkuannya. Gadis itu Kyungsoo. Ia sedang menatap album foto dari Baekhyun yang isinya foto-fotonya semasa kecil dengan Jongin. Setetes lagi liquid jatuh membasahi foto di bawahnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Seoul. Tidak. Ia akan meninggalkan Korea. Kyungsoo berencana tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Amerika dan mengenyam pendidikan disana.

Kyungsoo sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya tentang Jongin hingga ia tak peduli dengan seseorang yang mengisi kursi di sebelahnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Gadis itu tidak tuli. Ia dengar suara namja yang memanggilnya. Tapi ia tahu itu bukan suara Jongin. Jadi ia memilih tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Membiarkan rambut panjangnya menutupi pipinya yang penuh dengan liquid bening itu.

"Soo. Kyungsoo?"

'Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu! Aku muak mendengarnya!' batin Kyungsoo berteriak. Panggilan itu mengingatkannnya pada namja tan itu.

"Soo? Kau baik sa-"

"DIAM!"

Namja di sampingnya terlonjak kaget. Bukan karena bentakan Kyungsoo, melainkan wajah gadis itu yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Soo…."

"Kubilang diam! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang sang namja memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ia sedih jika melihat Kyungsoo sedih.

"Hiks…. Hiks… jongin…. Hiks…" Kyungsoo terus merapalkan nama itu di sepanjang perjalanannya hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur di pelukan namja itu. Namja yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo membetulkan letak rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku bisa menggantikan Jongin, Soo. Aku akan selalu menjagamu," ucapnya dengan senyum khasnya. Senyum malaikatnya.

.

.

.

 _Aku tahu ini hanya harapan_

 _Itu sebabnya begitu sulit melihat mu_

 _Karena aku sangat mencintaimu_

 _Sungguh menyakitkan mendengar bahwa kita hanya teman,_

 _Aku berdiri diam_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah melewati sebuah batas_

 _Meskipun sakit aku tidak bisa berpaling_

 _Cinta tanpa harapan sudah menjadi milikku_

 _Hanya satu pandangan yang lebih_

 _Lalu aku menetapkan sebuah pemikiran_

 _Setidaknya aku percaya dengan hal tersebut_

 _Namun dalam kenyataannya mungkin akan lebih besar dan lebih besar_

 _Perasaanku untukmu tumbuh lebih dalam dan lebih di luar kendaliku_

 _Matamu yang menatapku tidak seperti yang ku inginkan_

 _Hal ini sangat menyedihkan_

 _Mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu_

END.

Gimana gimana? Dapet gak feelnya? Kalo nggak, kasih saran dong di kotak review. Hehe. Blumun gak tau itu endingnya aneh apa nggak, soalnya udah mampet nih otak mau ngerangkai kata. Btw si Jongen gak dapet siapa-siapa ya? Emang sengaja. Ff pertama udah dipake buat nistain si abang. Ini ff udah tamat mat mat. Blumun lagi proses bikin ff baru. Masih Kaistal sama Kaisoo. Mungkin ada 3 ff yang bakal Blumun post dengan cast Kaistal. Hwahaha. Nantikan aja yaa…


End file.
